Diz quem és!
by Fyaran
Summary: THE GAZETTE - Um novo membro para a banda! Sentimentos novos despertam, mas o que podem esconder os olhos dourados? Casal Uruha x Yuki. Yuki é personagem fictício da minha autoria...
1. Prólogo

**Diz-me Quem és! **

São seis tarde, uma tarde abençoada por um calor sufocante. Cinco rapazes estão sentados numa sala, tentam espantar o calor com chã gelado, falando entre passas no cigarro.

Quatro pares de olhos fixam o mais baixinho…

- Como assim um novo elemento??

Uruha olhava para Ruki completamente passado. Aliás todos olhavam o loirinho com ar de quem comeu e não gostou.

- E quando chega esse novo elemento? – Aoi parecia ser o que estava a digerir melhor a notícia.

- Hoje – ele sorriu olhando para o relógio – daqui a três horas.

-O quê?? – Os quatro quase caíram da cadeira ao ouvirem o chibi.

- Endoideceu! Tá maluco! Chama um novo membro, sem a opinião de ninguém e ainda vem com essa cara deslavada. – Uruha tentava estrangular Ruki, Reita estava a segura-lo embora os olhos dele demonstrassem igual vontade de matar o vocalista.

- Dá para manterem a calma! Ninguém aqui vai matar o Ruki! – Kai tratou de acalmar os ânimos.

- Por agora… - sussurrou Reita.

- Ruki explica lá essa história melhor! – Kai também não estava agradado com a ideia, mas era melhor falarem antes de se começarem a matar.

- Bem ele vem apenas fazer uns testes. Só passará a fazer parte da banda se todos decidirmos assim. Mas desde já vos digo que se vão encantar com a voz de Yuki.

- Yuki? Voz? – Reita parecia confuso, na realidade todos pareciam confusos.

- Bem apareçam lá em casa ás dez, é melhor conhecerem-no e depois logo se vê! Agora, fui…

O loirinho correu porta fora antes que algum deles o pudesse impedir. E eles ficaram todos com cara de quem não estava a entender nepes… Bem só lhes restava passar na casa daquele estabanado.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1

Yuki POV

Cheguei no aeroporto, depois de um voo para lá de cansativo, dói-me o corpo todo. Vi uns quantos a olhar-me de lado, cambada de desocupados. O Ruki ainda não tinha aparecido, aquele chibi, sempre atrasado. Dirigi-me para a entrada principal do aeroporto, pousando as malas no passeio e sentando-me em cima delas. Acendi um cigarro e deixei-me ficar naquela calma sentindo um ventinho agradável a despentear os meus cabelos.  
- YUKI!!

Aquele grito quase me fez cair, sem falar que furou os meus tímpanos. Aquele Ruki sempre tão animado, correu para mim e abraçou-me, ficando pendurado no meu pescoço. Não dá para não o achar fofo, conheci-o em Londres quando ele lá foi de viagem. Gostei dele logo á primeira vista, tão fofinho, a sua baixa estatura (ainda mais baixo que eu) só aumentava esse seu lado. Ele largou o meu pescoço deixando que eu respirasse.

- Peço desculpas pelo atraso…  
- Não tem problema – dei um sorriso, seguído por uma piscada de olho – Vamos?  
- Sim, logos os garotos vão aparecer para te conhecer. – ele sorria.  
- Está bem… Já agora Ruki, contas-te?  
-Não, eles não perguntaram. E acho melhor contares tu se quiseres, sabes que não precisas.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, eu tive de rir de volta. Pegamos nas malas e fomos para o carro, o caminho para casa foi rápido. Ruki passou o caminho todo a cantar o que ouvia na rádio, eu acompanhava-o naquela louca mistura de musicas. Assim que chegamos a casa, Ruki instalou-me no quarto de hospedes.  
- Bem suponho que queiras tomar um banho, certo? – eu concordei com a cabeça – Então estas a vontade, já sabes. Eu vou fazer o jantar.  
- Tu?? Ruki tens tido aulas de culinária?

Eu ainda me lembrava das experiências "culinárias" dele, arroz que colava ao tecto, carne carvão.  
- Ah, mas eu não sou assim tão mau!! – ele fez biquinho, eu comecei a rir.  
- Não de maneira nenhuma, mas eu ajudo-te, dá-me só tempo de tomar um duche e trocar de roupa.  
Abri a mala maior e retirei uma camisa branca, um jeans e um colete ambos pretos. Pequei na roupa interior e numa botas tipo soldado e voei para o banho. Meti-me no box, tomando um duche rápido, em seguida sequei-me e vesti-me. Depois olhei para o espelho.  
- Maldito cabelo!

Dei um jeito naquela franja despenteada, deixando os restantes fios, que me chegavam aos ombros, soltos molhando-me um pouco a camisa. Passei lápis negro nos olhos e fui a procura do Ruki. Ele estava esticado no sofá.  
- Vamos jantar?  
A minha voz soou ligeiramente rouca, provavelmente devido ao cansaço, realmente aquele dia tinha deixado a minha cabeça em água.  
- Sim. Já agora Yuki, o que queres comer?

Encolhi os ombros na realidade a minha fome não era muita. Acabamos por comer um sanduiche, com o chibi a falar animado por entre as dentadas. Realmente eu não estava nos melhores dias e só de pensar que ainda tinha de conhecer os quatro o meu cansaço aumentava. Estiquei-me no sofá da sala e o Ruki tomou para si a poltrona e acabei por  
cair num sono profundo, o meu corpo vencido pelo cansaço.

Acordei com quatro pares de olhos a olharem-me fixamente, apanhei um susto tremendo, soltei um grito e dei um salto que fez com que eu cai-se do sofá. Eles ficaram ali a observar-me até que desataram a rir.  
- Não estou a ver onde está a piada?  
O meu tom saiu mais irritado do que queria. Devia estar com um aspecto lastimável, com a roupa e a cara amassada e o cabelo ainda mais despenteado. Um loiro de cabelos cor de mel ria abertamente, mostrando a dentição perfeita.  
- Sabias que dormes de boca aberta?

Eu fiquei a olhar para ele. Parecia que de um momento para o outro tinha passado para uma outra dimensão.  
- E olha que continuas com a boca aberta!  
Lancei-lhe um olhar raivoso. Ele continuou a rir, tipo idiota. Onde raio fui eu me meter?  
- Para com isso Uruha, não vez que estas a incomodar Yuki.  
Ruki saiu em minha defesa, então aquele loiro metido chama-se Uruha. Um moreno de sorriso amoroso chegou-se ao pé de mim.  
- O meu nome é Kai. Prazer em conhecer, Yuki-san.  
- Por favor só Yuki.

O moreno sorriu-me e eu sorri de volta, achei que ele era realmente amoroso.  
- Eu sou Aoi, prazer! – Falou o que me parecia mais velho, com cabelos negros e um piercing no lábio inferior.  
- Reita! – Um loiro apontou para si em jeito de apresentação, tinha uma faixa a tapar o nariz. Estranho, melhor não comentar.  
- Eu sou Uruha! Então és tu o novo elemento?

Eu olhei de novo o rapaz, não gostei nem um pouco do tom de voz, mas resolvi ignorar isso.  
- Eu sou Yuki, prazer! Quanto a ser o novo elemento, primeiro faremos os testes logo veremos se gostam da minha voz.  
Olhei de novo para o irritante, os cabelos dele tinham um corte parecido com o meu, embora os meus cabelos sejam mais longos e negros.  
- E que instrumento tocas?  
Kai falou-me directamente sorrindo.  
- Bem aí temos um pequeno problema, toco violino , guitarra e piano. Porém sou incapaz de ler uma pauta.

Eles pareciam um pouco confusos, eu sei que músicos incapazes de ler pautas são ligeiramente limitados.  
- Mas Yuki-chan escreve muito bem, e tem uma criatividade sem limites, além de uma voz muito fora do comum.  
- Mas nós já temos um vocalista.  
Novamente aquele loiro. Isto não vai dar certo eu já não o suporto.  
- De qualquer maneira podemos fazer os testes, logo vemos como funciona. Amanhã de tarde? – Kai realmente era amoroso.  
- Por mim perfeito!

Todos concordaram. Depois começaram a levantar para irem embora.  
- Até amanha Yuki, Ruki!  
- Até amanhã rapazes.

Acenei enquanto me acomodava no sofá. Uruha olhou para mim sério, eu involuntariamente sorri. Ah mas porque raio fui que sorrir!! Mas ele ficou vermelho, vi-o corar e baixar a cabeça. Murmurou um boa noite e saiu quase a correr.  
- Parece que alguém gostou de ti! – Ruki olhava-me sorridente, sentado na outra ponta do sofá.  
- Bem não é para tanto, mas acho que ele até me aceitaram bem. – Ele gargalhou.  
- Tu não entendeste nada! Aconselho-te a amanhã olhares melhor para o Uruha quando ele te fala. – Eu pisquei sem entender nada – E sem o teu olhar assassino. Ou ele ainda pensa que o queres matar.  
- Ruki! Não viajes! Além disso ele nem sabe…  
- Isso é fácil de mudar, fala com ele, conta-lhe!  
- Sim, sim…

Levantei-me dando um boa noite e um beijo na bochecha dele e fui para o quarto. Mal terminei de me despir fiquei a olhar para aquela cama convidativa. Enfiei uma t-shirt e uns calções e capotei na cama. Aquele Ruki, já a fazer filmes. Se bem que tenho de confessar, apesar de irritante, aquele loiro é muito bonito. Mesmo lindo. Abanei a cabeça, chocalhando os pensamentos.  
- Ah Yuki, hora de dormir.  
E em seguida adormeci, acabando por sonhar com cabelos cor de mel.

_Continua... _

**N.A. - **A minha primeira fic com The Gazette, espero sinceramente que seja do vosso agrado.

Reviews?? Vá lá, elas não fazem seu dedinho cair, elas não custam nada, e elas incentivam-me a continuar além de me fazerem feliz...


	3. Capítulo 2

Uruha POV

Realmente aquele Ruki não tem noção, chama um novo membro e não diz nada a ninguém. E para quê?? Estamos óptimos assim. Não entendo nada.  
Assim que saí do estúdio fui directo para casa não estava como a mínima paciência para ver ninguém, sentei-me no chão da varanda, ficando ali a sentir o vento que agradavelmente me despenteava (N.A. faz lembrar um outro personagem, hihihi). Tem dias em que eu não gosto de ser tão arranjado, tão andrógeno, não que me importe de usar maquilhagem ou cinta liga, mas tem dias em que isso me incomoda. Encostei a cabeça na porta de vidro e fiquei ali quase numa letargia. Sem dar conta acabei por adormecer.

Acordei sobressaltado e com o pescoço dorido, aquela foi uma posição inglória para dormir. Troquei de roupa a correr, e sai de casa, tinha de ir a casa do chibi. Fui o primeiro a chegar, Ruki veio abrir-me a porta e levou-me até a sala. Vi a dormir no sofá uma pessoa, numa posição muito estranha e com a boca aberta, foi inevitável tive que rir, em seguida a campainha tocou eram os rapazes que tinham chegado. Como eu, também riram quando viram aquela personagem a dormir. Vi abrir os olhos e dar um grito seguído de um salto, o que culminou num monumental trambolhão.  
- Não sei onde está a piada?

Não resisti, tive que rir ainda mais. O tom de voz irritado, levemente rouco. Os cabelos negros que tocavam abaixo dos ombros, num corte tão parecido com o meu. Pareciam mechas de seda, tão brilhantes. Não era capaz de parar de olhar. Tinha de fazer algo.  
- Sabias que dormes com a boca aberta?  
Parvo… Como raio foste dizer isso. Idiota, a boca pequena continuava aberta.  
- E olha que continuas com a boca aberta!

Ahhhh!! Mil vezes idiota. Uruha como é que consegues ser tão estúpido? A confusão naqueles olhos fez-me continuar a rir. Na verdade estava a rir de nervoso. Tinha o estômago as voltas. Ruki fez-me calar, vi como Yuki se apresentava aos restantes membros, porque ris tanto para o Kai?? Para mim não sorris, porquê? Nunca prestei menos atenção a uma conversa do que naquele dia. Simplesmente fiquei preso no ser a minha frente. Não conseguía descodificar se era homem ou mulher, parece estranho, mas era uma beleza etérea, deduzi que era um homem pelo seu nome. O rosto de traços suaves, nariz pequeno, a franja desordenada, a boca pequena e levemente rosada, com lábios levemente carnudos. A pele tão alva parecia cetim.  
Os olhos, eu nunca tinha visto uma cor tão impressionante, tive que olhar muito fixamente para perceber se eram naturais, mas eram mesmo. Os olhos eram dourados. Um ser de um outro plano era isso que eu tinha a minha frente. Era impossível negar eu estou irremediavelmente atraído por uma pessoa que eu nem conheço… Só eu para uma loucura destas. Tenho de falar.

- Eu sou Uruha! Então és tu o novo membro?  
O meu tom saiu tão estúpido, oh vida!! Deste jeito Yuki vai pensar que eu o odeio, mas afinal o que eu estou a sentir? Aqueles olhos de ouro, aquela boca tão desejável... Não, estou doido só pode. Vou mas é irrita-lo mais um bocadinho, fica tão fofinho irritado. Pronto sim eu sou doido, nada a fazer quanto a isso.  
- Mas nós já temos um vocalista!  
Ai! O olhar que me mandou até doeu, puxa acho que brinquei com o fogo.

Os outros começaram a despedir-se, eu não prestei a mínima na conversa, não conseguía desviar o olhar daquele ser, corpo delgado, mãos compridas e aquele rosto tão delicado. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei a observar aquela criatura divina, e ele sorriu-me, vi-o sorrir, eu não consegui, corei nesse instante, tive que baixar a cabeça e saí a correr, a murmurar um boa noite. Um calor espalhou-se pelo meu peito. Assim que cheguei a rua fiquei ao lado da minha moto, parado a olhar o chão. Eu estou a apaixonar-me?? Não, eu devo estar ficar louco. Eu apenas fiquei surpreendido com a beleza dele, sim ele realmente é lindo. Será que é só isso?

Subi na moto e voltei para casa. Assim que entrei senti o cansaço a dominar o meu corpo.  
- Acho melhor primeiro tomar um banho.  
Peguei um calção e fui despindo a roupa pelo corredor até o banheiro. A minha casa realmente é uma calamidade. Sou um desarrumado, ah, eu depois arrumo isso. Agora banho. Meti-me no box, tomei um duche bem rápido, depois vesti o calção e aterrei na cama com os cabelos ainda molhados. Sei que vou passar a noite a sonhar com olhos de ouro, e isso fez um sorriso aparecer nos meus lábios. Eu tenho de falar com ele, eu tenho de o conhecer melhor e tentar ser menos idiota.

Tomei consciência que não sabia nada sobre ele. Melhor, eu nem sabia se realmente era um ele, parecia ser, mas nem isso eu tinha a certeza. E isso neste momento é o que menos me preocupa, sei que o calor que eu ainda sinto no meu peito não se vai alterar.

- É isso!! Amanhã vou a casa do Ruki cedo, assim posso falar com Yuki!!  
Ok. Endoideci de vez, agora falo sozinho. E caí num sono profundo e tranquilo pautado por sonhos com um ser de beleza etérea.

_Continua... _

**Notas da Lolita:** Benne, mais um capítulo, eu amei escrever este, o facto deles terem visões diferentes do mesmo dia, e o facto do Uruha não entender se o Yuki é homem ou mulher, divertiu-me bastante. O meu Yukiiiii... Mim gota muto dexe meninho... (fala estupidamente infantil)... XD

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

Reviews?? Vá lá, elas não fazem o seu dedinho cair, eslas não custam nada e fazem-me muito feliz...


	4. Capítulo 3

Yuki POV

- TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ah, estou morto só pode. Acho que nunca senti o corpo tão dorido. Peguei no relógio.  
- NOVE DA MANHÃ?? Eu mato alguém!!

- TRIMMMMMMMMMMM

Mas será que não tem ninguém para abrir a porcaria da porta? Bem lá tenho de ir eu. Senti as articulações todas a estalarem quando levantei da cama, e desci as escadas a pensar que já voltaria para aqueles lençóis quentinhos e cheirosos. Tanto pensamento o resultado foi óbvio, meti um pé na frente do outro e lá foi trambolhão, pelo menos estava nas duas ultimas escadas.

- ESTÁ TUDO BEM??  
Uma voz veio do outro lado da porta, num tom preocupado. Eu reconheci a voz… Uruha?? Tinha que ser aquele loiro dos infernos a acordar-me, vou mata-lo. Abri a porta de rompante fazendo-o dar um salto. Sei que estou com um olhar assassino, mas que se lixe, o que eu quero mesmo e mata-lo por me acordar e voltar a dormir.

- Bom dia Yuki…  
Bom dia?? Só pode estar a gozar comigo…  
- Estavas a dormir?  
- Francamente. Não Uruha estava a descansar as pestanas. Agora se não te importas eu vou voltar afazer ginástica as pálpebras.  
Vi que ele ficou magoado comigo. Este meu maldito mau humor matinal. Não foi de propósito.

- Desculpa Uruha. Mas as manhãs não são o meu forte.  
- Não tem problema eu então volto mais tarde.  
Mesmo com ele a dizer que estava tudo bem eu pude ver que ele ainda estava magoado.  
- Vá o que é isso. Agora que acordas-te o mínimo a fazeres é tomar o pequeno almoço comigo.

Ele entrou a sorrir, vi que ele me observou longamente, eu tive de me encolher um pouco mesmo com a t-shirt larga e com os calções as minhas pernas estavam mais á vista do que eu queria.  
- Belas pernas!  
Devo estas a ter alucinações, só pode, o loiro acabou de elogiar as minhas pernas!!  
- Ah…. Obrigado…

A minha voz sai tão baixa que até eu tive dificuldade de a ouvir. Ele ficou levemente corado, como se só agora tivesse tomado noção do que tinha dito. Eu realmente não pude deixar de sorrir. Sentamos na mesa da cozinha Ruki parecia já ter saído e tinha deixado uma cafeteira enorme, repleta de café acabado de fazer, sim agora estou no céu.  
- Tu não és japonês certo??

Levantei os olhos da caneca cheia de café, e fixei o loiro.  
- Na realidade eu nasci em Londres, pai inglês e mãe japonesa.  
- Entendo, daí o facto dos teus olhos terem essa cor…  
Eu tive que sorrir.  
- Sim herdei a cor de olhos do meu pai. Não é lá muito comum, e tem quem ache bem estranho.  
- Eu gosto!

Ele falou no momento em que estava a beber um gole de café, o resultado foi óbvio engasguei completamente. Olhei para ele completamente confuso, primeiro as pernas agora os olhos, mas este loiro esta a tentar engatar-me?? Ele ergue-se da cadeira e encaminhou-se para a bancada.  
- Estas todo sujo de café!  
Pegou um pano e virou-se para mim, passou o pano no meu rosto.  
- Assim está bem melhor!

Depois sem que eu tivesse tempo para pensar os lábios dele cobriram os meus. Um toque leve e suave, ele logo se afastou.  
- Desculpa-me! Eu não sei o que se passa comigo… Não volta a acontecer eu prometo.  
- Está tudo bem…  
A minha voz saiu arrastada, sussurrada, e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele saiu a correr vermelho, igual á noite passada.  
- Afinal parece que o Ruki tinha razão. Será?

Os meus dedos moveram-se, involuntariamente para os meus lábios. Uruha, os lábios dele são tão macios. Ele é tão lindo, e o jeito dele provocador e tímido… Eu já sabia eu estava a apaixonar-me, e eu nem sabia nada dele. Um simples pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, quando ele soubesse ele não ia mais sequer olha para mim. E foi o suficiente para que eu começar a sentir as lágrimas a deslizarem pela minha face, uma depois outra, rapidamente entrei num choro convulsivo. O Ruki chegou em casa pouco depois.

- Yuki??  
Não me dei sequer ao trabalho de responder, não queria falar com ninguém. Mas ele encontrou-me.  
- O que se passa??  
O tom de voz aflito dele fez com que eu me recriminasse por não lhe ter respondido, ele esta preocupado comigo, o meu melhor amigo.  
- Eu não sei Ruki. O Uruha esteve aqui…  
- O que foi que aquele loiro fez??  
- Ele não fez nada. – Tentei controlar-me, sequei as lágrimas. – Quer dizer. Ele elogiou-me a acabou por me beijar, depois pediu desculpas e saiu a correr.  
- Mas isso é porque ele deve estar a sentir-se confuso.  
- Mas eu comecei a pensar em contar-lhe, mas ele assim nunca mais vai querer olhar para mim.

Ele levantou a minha face. Vi o olhar dele indignado e triste.  
- Nada! Nada do que se passou foi culpa tua! Nunca te esqueças. Tu não tens nem nunca tiveste culpa do que aconteceu. Estamos entendidos?  
Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele esboçou um sorriso e abraçou-me.  
- E eu sei que o Uruha nunca vai te rejeitar pelo que aconteceu. Deixa-o digerir um pouco os sentimentos e depois fala com ele com calma.  
- Está bem Ruki! Quem diria que eu ia acabar por me apaixonar pelo mister cinta liga!  
- Xiiii… Tu nem te atrevas a dizer isso ao pé dele. Eu a única vez que fiz essa brincadeira fiquei pendurado na varanda pelos pés.  
- Tá! Obrigado por avisar!

Olhamos sérios um para o outro e começamos a rir. Ficamos ali sentados no chão a rir, ele cercado de sacos de compras e eu com a camisola cheia de café. Mas agora nada disso importava, éramos apenas dois amigos, que tentavam superar seus problemas. Depois de muito rirmos, resolvi que estava na hora de tomar um banho, um bom banho bem longo…

E foi exactamente o que eu fiz, liguei a água e meti-me no duche, a água quente fez maravilhas para eu relaxar, mas a imagem daquele rapaz não a abandonava a minha mente, mudei de continente para fugir e acabei por me apaixonar. Dou por mim com o coração a bater mais forte por alguém que apenas conheço á um dia, pode parecer loucura, mas ao pensar no sorriso dele, nos seus lábios macios, eu esqueço tudo o que me levou a sair de Londres e a tomar tantas decisões difíceis. Sai do duche a secar-me com uma toalha, no quarto já estava a roupa para eu vestir, umas sapatilhas pretas, a camisa preta e o colete vermelho escuro que eu usava desabotoado, com os jeans direitos a roupa ficou completa. Peguei no meu estojo negro, onde estava o meu bem mais precioso, e desci as escadas. Eu e o chibi almoçamos e depois saímos no carro dele para o estúdio. Como era comum sempre que andávamos de carro, íamos a cantar.  
- Já escolhes-te a musica que vais tocar hoje? E o instrumento que vais usar?  
- Isso é segredo vais ter de esperar para ver e ouvir.  
- Sempre uma aura de mistério…

E continuamos a viagem a cantar uma música qualquer. O primeiro que vi quando chegamos ao estúdio foi Kai, o moreno simpático, simpatizei mesmo com ele.  
- Então? Pronto para os testes?  
- Sim, creio que vão gostar.  
Em seguida encontramos Aoi e Reita sentados num sofá numa das salas, eles já estavam prontos para os testes começarem. Só faltava um…  
- Estas pronto? Podemos começar já!  
- Sim, mas onde está o Uruha?  
Mal acabei de perguntar ele apareceu na porta esbaforido, tinha visivelmente entrado no prédio a correr.  
- Desculpem pelo atraso!

Ele não olhou para mim, e o meu peito apertou.  
- Não tem problema íamos agora mesmo começar, alias Yuki estava mesmo a perguntar por ti.  
Aoi indicou-me uma cadeira para pousar o meu estojo, este foi aberto e de lá tirei a minha grande paixão, de madeira carmesim com elegantes curvas, o meu violino. Perfeito, elegante, imaculado… Apoiei-o na curva do meu pescoço e comecei a deslizar o arco sobre as cordas, as notas saíram, na minha mente tudo estava apagado a excepção das notas que se sucediam de maneira ininterrupta. Elas brotavam de dentro de mim, como água de uma nascente. Aquela sensação de liberdade de novo apossa-se da minha alma. Abri os olhos e encarei os olhos castanhos que me fitavam, mas de novo deixei-me levar pela música e de novo cerrei os olhos, a ultima nota foi extraída pelo arco e abri os olhos para ver as reacções deles. Eles fitavam-me espantados, Ruki começou a aplaudir e todos o acompanharam, o loiro sorria com um olhar sonhador, tive tanta vontade de sentir aqueles lábios de novo.

- Como conseguis-te se não sabes ler uma pauta??  
A pergunta de Kai fez-me sorrir. Para mim era natural que me perguntassem isso.  
- Por ouvido, eu ouço e adapto as notas.  
- Tu adaptas-te a People Error para o violino por ouvido?

Reita observava-me de olhos arregalados. Aoi sentou-se no sofá a sorrir. Olhou-me directamente antes de falar.  
- Tu realmente és muito especial.  
Eu sorri timidamente perante o comentário.  
- E ainda não ouviram a voz! Acreditem que vão gostar ainda mais…  
- Então canta para nós, mas fica sabendo que por mim já fazes parte da banda.

Aoi deixou-me bem a vontade. Reita sentou-se ao pé dele.  
- Não podemos perder um violinista assim. – Kai sorriu.  
- Sem falar nessa carinha. As fãs vão trepar paredes. – Reita mal acabou de falar começou a rir, todos o acompanharam excepto Uruha que me olhava de lado.  
- Vá Yuki canta mostra a estes rapazes a tua voz.  
Eu pisquei o olho a Ruki. Sentei na mesa, fechei os olhos e deixei a minha voz sair.  
Reila...

Deatte kara doredake onaji kizu wo oi  
Doredake sasae atta?  
Kimi ga tsurai toki ni wa hoka no dare yori  
Boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta  
Jijitsu ga me ni yakitsuku  
Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani mo omou  
Riyuu nado iranai sa  
Tada boku no kimi wo kaeshite kurereba

Nokosareta boku yori mu ni natta kimi wa  
Dorehodo tsurai darou ka  
Mada nanimo hajimattenai no ni  
Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni doko e

Reila...  
Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo  
This voice does not reach you...  
Reila...  
Me wo akete?? uso da to waratte misete yo...

Ashita wa doko e yukou  
Kimi ga nozomu nara doko e demo yuku yo

Kimi wa itsumo sou boku ga omou hodo  
Dokoka e itte shimau  
Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte yukunde  
Mou todokanai mou todokanai  
Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni  
Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete  
Namida ni natte koboreta

Reila...  
Ienakatta kono kotoba wo  
Reila...  


Ima koko de kimi ni utau yo  
Reila...  
Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru

(não resisti neste ponto foi inevitável eu fixei os olhos no loiro, ele olhou de volta para mim e continuei a cantar com o olhar preso nele, sem me importar se os outros iam notar ou não)

Futari ga ita heya ima mo sono mama  
Reila...  
Aishiteiru. aishiteiru...  
Kagi mo kakezu ni  
Itsudemo kimi ga kaette koreru you ni  
Zutto matteru yo wakatteru kedo  
Ima de mo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierun da  
Ashita wa kitto kaette kite kureru kana

Terminei a música e deixei-me estar na mesa, peguei um cigarro e levei-o aos lábios, SG de mentol, aspirei o fumo sentindo um sabor mentolado na minha boca, os nervos a flor da pele eles não me diziam nada, apenas falavam entre si.  
- Bem Vindo…

A voz de Kai acordou-me. Todos olhavam para mim a sorrir, Uruha mais afastado encostado a parede. Porque raio foges de mim?  
- Que voz… Arrepiei-me todo!  
- Isso acontece-me sempre que ouço esta voz é linda por demais.

Os rapazes começaram a falar entre si. Uruha estava a sair, eu tinha de fazer algo, sai atrás dele. Encontrei-o na saída encostado na moto.  
- Já vais embora?  
Ele olhou-me como se estivesse surpreso pela minha presença.  
- Sim. Já acabei o que tinha a fazer e hoje tenho o dia de folga.  
Torci as minhas mãos, não podia deixa-lo ir assim.  
- Gostas-te da música??

Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e eu senti um arrepio.  
- Sim gostei bastante. Um um anjo com um violino.  
A ultima frase saiu num sussurro arrastado. Ele colocou o capacete e subiu na moto, eu não quero que ele vá embora. Agarrei no braço dele.  
- Posso ir contigo?

_Continua... _

**Notas da Lolita:** Okis, mim sabe que a fic está meio parada mas isto vai mudar, se vai, e então qual será o segredo que o Yuki guarda?? Alguma sugestão??

Reviews?? Vá lá, elas não fazem o seu dedinho cair, elas não custam nada e elas fazem-me super feliz...


	5. Capítlulo 4

Yuki POV

A minha pergunta apanhou-o desprevenido. Ele virou o tronco para mim.

- Sobe e agarra-te bem.  
Eu fiz o que ele disse, subi na moto e agarrei-me na cintura dele tentando não o apertar muito. A viagem decorreu rapidamente. Logo ele entrou numa garagem e parou a moto.

- Vamos?  
Deu-me a mão para eu descer e depois fomos para o elevador daquele prédio, a mão dele continuava a segurar a minha e isso aquecia o meu coração. O elevador parou no sexto andar. A porta abriu-se mostrando um corredor com apenas duas portas, ele encaminhou-se para a da esquerda.  
- Bem vindo a minha casa.

Entrei tirando os sapatos, ele dirigiu-se para a sala e eu acompanhei-o. A divisão era bem grande toda em tons de castanho, muito acolhedora.  
- Bem eu estou cansado, e estava a pensar em vir para casa jantar cedo e dormir.  
- Desculpa eu não queria atrapalhar, eu posso ligar ao Ruki para ele me vir buscar.  
- Nem penses nisso. Vais jantar aqui comigo. E depois podemos ver um filme, que achas?

Eu sorri. Por mim está perfeito, vou passar a tarde com o loirinho.  
- Por mim está óptimo, vou só mandar uma mensagem de texto ao Ruki para ele não ficar preocupado.  
Procurei o meu telemóvel e mandei a mensagem ao Ruki a avisar que estava com Uruha para ele não se preocupar. Em retorno recebi uma mensagem animadora. " Vai em frente não desistas de ser feliz, tu mereces, e ele está apaixonado por ti. Além disso eu sei que ele vai entender… Adoro-te muito Yuki" O meu pequenito sempre preocupado comigo. Encaminhei-me para a cozinha estava com fome e vinha um cheirinho muito bom de lá. Ele estava no fogão, de avental.  
- Ajuda?

Ele voltou-se para mim com uma colher de madeira na mão e o rosto sujo. Eu desatei a rir, a apontar para a face suja.  
- Não é preciso, mas se não pares de rir da minha cara eu vou dar-te com a colher.  
Ele falou também a rir. Indicou-me uma cadeira em frente a mesa já posta para os dois. Continuou virado para o fogão. Pouco depois pousou na mesa dois bifes enormes com ovo frito em cima, e uma montanha de batatas fritas.

- Isso tudo? Não é comida demais?  
- Ah, nem por isso, como diz o Reita eu como que nem um cavalo.  
E realmente era verdade! Ele comia como se não existisse amanhã, e tinha um corpo tão perfeito. Acabamos de comer e fomos lavar a loiça, a loiça, metade do lava loiça e até o chão da cozinha porque começamos a atirar água um no outro. Acabamos a limpeza entre risadas. Logo estávamos os dois sentados no sofá.

Ele colocou um dvd, Entrevista Com o Vampiro, o filme é fabuloso já o tinha visto umas quantas vezes. Ele foi a cozinha e voltou com dois copos com sumo e sentou-se bem próximo de mim. A mão dele esbarrou na minha e senti os dedos dele a deslizarem pela minha mão. O meu rosto ficou vermelho, os dedos dele delicadamente prenderam os meus.

- Yuki?  
Eu voltei o rosto para ele e senti os lábios dele de novo a encostarem nos meus, um toque leve, mas que foi o suficiente para acelerar o meu coração. Depois ele inclinou suavemente a minha cabeça sobre o seu ombro e abraçou-me, ficamos ali sem dizer uma palavra a ver o filme. Eu não me atrevia a abrir a boca tinha medo de estragar o momento. Estava tão confortável que acabei por adormecer, acordei com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas dele e as mãos dele embrenhavam-se pelos meus cabelos.

- Dormis-te bem?  
Espreguicei-me um pouco, mas deixei-me estar na mesma posição, estava tão bem. Ele continuava a passar-me a mão pelos cabelos.  
- Sabes, eu sei que vou ser precipitado mas eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa…  
Eu sorri com uma nota de interrogação no olhar.  
- Eu estou apaixonado por ti!

Eu não cabia em mim de alegria. Mas eu tinha de lhe contar, e ele já não ia querer olhar mais para mim. Abri a boca mas a única coisa que me saiu foi.  
- Eu também me apaixonei por ti…

Ele sorriu, inclinou-se para mim e beijou-me, foi um beijo diferente dos selinhos que tínhamos trocado, mais profundo, ele explorou cada pedaço da minha boca, como se explora-se a minha alma. Baixei todas as defesas, agarrando-me a aquele toque como um naufrago a um pedaço de madeira. Ele era a minha oportunidade de sentir de novo, ele estava a curar uma alma tão partida desfeita, que teimava em não sentir de novo. A mão dele entrou na minha camisola, afagando a pele das minhas costas. Eu imediatamente encolhi-me. Ele entendeu.  
- O que foi? Fiz algo de errado?  
- Não de maneira nenhuma…

Eu fiquei muito tímido. Encolhido ao lado dele. Não sabia como explicar o que se estava a passar comigo. Mas foi ele que continuou.  
- Não temos de nos apressar, temos todo o tempo do mundo para nos irmos conhecendo.  
Eu abanei a cabeça para concordar com ele. Sim agora sei que me apaixonei completamente, e sei que ele vai ter de saber o que se passou comigo. Os olhos dele fitam-me com curiosidade, de novo encosto a minha cabeça no ombro dele e ele brinca com os fios do meu cabelo.  
- Ficas aqui a dormir?  
- Se não te incomodar eu gostava.

Ele de imediato sorriu esticou-me a mão e eu agarrei-a. Levou-me até o seu quarto. Sabia com com ele estou estou em segurança. Ele esticou-me um short e uma t-shirt.  
- A casa de banho é ali, podes ir lá trocar-te.  
Eu olhei para onde ele tinha apontado e encolhi os ombros. Não sei o que raio me deu mas tirei o colete e comecei a desabotoar a camisa ali mesmo. Desfivelei o cinto e tirei a camisa.  
- O que se passou?

Ele apontou para a cicatriz que ia desde a minha bacia até perto do mamilo esquerdo.  
- É uma das coisas que tenho de te contar, mas não hoje. Hoje quero aproveitar cada momento contigo.  
Terminei de tirar as roupas ficando apenas com o boxer preto que tinha. Ele olhava-me com vontade, o que fez com que eu fica-se corado.  
- Desculpa mas tu és muito lindo mesmo.  
- Obrigado, mas lindo és tu, lindo demais.

Vesti a roupa que ele me tinha emprestado, ele também trocou de roupa na minha frente, e eu fiquei completamente perdido ao ver aquele corpo tão perfeito. Depois ele deitou-se na cama de casal e chamou-me para o lado dele. Estava nervoso, oh deuses sinto o meu corpo todo a tremer. Deitei-me ao lado dele, ele deve ter sentido o meu desconforto.  
- Juro que não vou fazer nada.

Eu virei-me e encarei os olhos dele encostei a cabeça no peito dele e ele abraçou-me.  
- Boa noite Uru!  
- Boa noite Yuki!  
Ele beijou a minha testa e depois eu ouvi um sussurro.  
- Dorme bem meu amor…

Continua...

Notas da Lolita: É só amor entre estes dois... XD... Bem o mistério cresce, uma cicatriz um segredo, o que será que aconteceu ao inglês?? (pareço uma narradora de história policial, ou da novela da noite XDXDXD)

Reviews?? Vá lá, elas não fazem seu dedinho cair, elas não custam nada e elas fazem-me muito feliz...


	6. Capítulo 5

Yuki POV

Este sol a bater-me nos olhos está a incomodar-me. Sinto a respiração do corpo por baixo do meu, estiquei preguiçosamente o meu corpo sentido o corpo dele, sei que o meu rosto ficou corado. Sei também que vai ser necessário contar o que se passou comigo. Eu quero mesmo, estou apaixonado por ele e quero que ele saiba tudo sobre mim. Na realidade eu já não me importo se ele me vai rejeitar ou não , única coisa que eu quero é deixar de estar com está dúvida que me está a corroer o peito. Mais vale contar tudo de uma vez do que continuar a viver com estas dúvidas. Ergui-me apoiado no cotovele e olhei para o homem que dormia estiquei-me até os lábios dele tocado-os com os meus, por mais receios que eu tenha, este homem tão lindo e tão meigo faz-me pensar em loucuras. Senti a língua dele passar nos meus lábios e isso fez com que eu me arrepiasse por completo. Abri os olhos e vi os olhos castanhos mel dele a olharem-me. Afastei-em um pouco e vi um sorriso nos lábios que acabei de beijar.  
- Bom dia Uru…  
- Bom dia Yuki  
A voz dele adoravelmente ensonada, os olhos meio fechados, tão lindo. Ele sorria para mim tão adorável.  
- Vamos tomar banho?  
Ao ouvir a pergunta eu engasguei completamente, sei que fiquei imensamente vermelho. Ele percebeu que eu estava atrapalhado.  
- Eu não estava a dizer juntos. Quero dizer eu até queria mas, eu sei que tu não. E eu não quero que te assustes, não foi de propósito.  
Eu desatei a rir, ele enrolou as palavras todas. Na realidade eu bem queria meter-me no banho com ele. Podia tentar, sempre seria uma forma de me ajudar a superar os meus medos.  
- Eu quero…  
A minha voz saiu baixinha, num sussurro. Ele olhou-me sério, percebeu que aquilo era um passo importante para mim. Vi-o olhar para mim sério e depois abrir um sorriso. Pegou-me pela mão e fomos até a casa de banho. Eu tirei a roupa e meti-me no chuveiro o mais rápido possível, estava a morrer de vergonha, minutos depois senti o corpo mais alto a entrar para o box também. As mão compridas tocaram levemente as minhas costas com uma esponja, eu fechei os olhos e concentrei-me no toque que eu sabia ser de Uruha, ele não fez mais nada a não ser ensaboar as minhas costas e lavar os meus cabelos. Eu virei-me para ele.  
- Deixas eu lavar as tuas costas?  
Ele sorriu e acenou-me com a cabeça, a água que corria pelo seu corpo dava-lhe uma ar surreal. Pousei a mão nas costas amplas dele peguei na esponja cheia de gel de banho e comecei a passa-la pela pele dele, costas e peito, quando passei pelo umbigo dele ouvi um gemido baixo dele. Ele ficou atrapalhado.  
- Desculpa Yuki.  
Eu sorri, e repeti o gesto com a mão que não segurava a esponja. Um novo gemido saiu da boca dele, desta vez um pouco mais alto. Eu estava tão vermelho.  
- Yuki… Para com isso!  
Fiz asneira, pronto eu já fiz asneira. Sou mesmo estúpido por achar que alguma vez eu ia conseguir agradar a um homem como ele. Afastei-me dele e peguei na toalha, saí do chuveiro e sentei-me na cama. Não passaram dois minutos até ele aparecer na minha frente.  
- O que se passa Yuki?  
Ele sentou-se do meu lado também enrolado na toalha.  
- Desculpa se eu fiz asneira, eu sou um atrapalhado…  
Ele sorriu-me doce.  
De maneira nenhuma, tu não fizeste nada mal. O problema foi mesmo esse foi tudo bom demais e eu não queria fazer nada que tu não quisesses.  
A resposta dele fez-me abrir um enorme sorriso. Eu realmente estou a ama-lo. Abracei a cintura dele com força.  
- Uru podemos passar o dia juntos?  
- Mas nós temos ensaios, além disso amanhã temos o dia de folga.  
- Por favor, eu falo com o Ruki, mas é importante eu tenho de te contar algumas coisas sobre mim.  
Ele pareceu ponderar o que eu lhe tinha dito. Era agora ou nunca, eu hoje ia contar tudo o que aconteceu comigo. Tem de ser eu não posso adiar mais isto. Eu sei que o amo, sei que comecei a ama-lo desde o primeiro dia em que o vi, e agora tenho de dizer-lhe tudo. Tudo o que eu quis esquecer, os acontecimentos de que eu fugi, agora voltam para me assombrar.  
- Está bem, acho que não vai ser por estes dois dias que mundo vai acabar. Além disso parece-me muito importante para ti portanto eu falo com os rapazes.  
Ele levantou-se da cama e pegou no telemóvel e esperou alguém atender enquanto me mandava beijinhos e me fazia rir.  
- Estou, Aoi…  
- Sim sou eu o Uru. Olha amigo, eu estou com uns problemas para resolver, será que dava para não haver ensaio hoje?  
- Sim eu sei que é em cima da hora, mas é mesmo urgente.  
- Eu sei que amanhã é dia de folga. Aoi eu sei mas puxa dá para uma vez na vida não reclamares comigo??  
- Vá lá...  
- Ok. Obrigado mesmo amigo, falas com os outros não é?  
- Mais uma vez obrigado. Vá até logo.  
Ele pousou o aparelho e sorriu-me.  
- Pronto temos o dia só para nós.  
- Óptimo então vamos comer qualquer coisa e vamos sair. Podemos ir até um parque, não queria estar em casa.  
Sei que ele não está a entender nada, mas mesmo assim ele está a aceitar o que eu peço. Não questiona. Parece-me que ele entende perfeitamente o meu nervosismo. Levantei-me e vesti uns jeans e uma t-shirt preta. Enquanto fui lavar os dentes e arranjar-me o loiro trocou-se. Depois desci para a cozinha e fui fazer o pequeno almoço. Vinte minutos depois estávamos prontos para sair. Ambos de jeans eu com uma t-shirt negra ele roxa. Fomos de moto até um parque um pouco longe da cidade, queríamos privacidade. O parque estava quase vazio apenas uns miúdos jogavam futebol, fomos andando até encontrarmos um sítio agradável. Sentamos na sombra de uma arvore, eu fiquei ao lado dele. A mão dele entrelaçou a minha.  
- Uru, o que tenho para te contar é sério, e eu entendo perfeitamente se tu não quiseres mais olhar para mim depois disso.  
Ele olhava para mim assustado.  
- O que é isso Yuki? Estas a assustar-me!  
- Bem é melhor começar. Como tu já sabes eu vivia em Londres. Vivia sozinho, perdi os meus pais quando tinha dezassete anos, e comecei a tratar de mim. Continuei a estudar mas resolvi arranjar um emprego como violinista num bar. Com o tempo fui-me acostumando, com o dinheiro que ganhava consegui arranjar um apartamento e fiz a realidade tudo estava a ir bem, mas o dono do bar um dia ouviu-me a cantar e resolveu que seria uma boa ideia eu começar a cantar também. A ideia foi boa, o dinheiro que ganhava aumentou, principalmente pelas gorjetas das pessoas que ouviam a minha voz. O problema acho que eram mesmo as minhas roupas, vestia umas roupas andrógenas, a ideia era ninguém descodificar se eu era homem ou mulher. Acho que foi isso que despoletou todos os meus problemas…  
Suspirei. Ergui os olhos do chão e olhei os castanhos que me fitavam. A mão dele apertou levemente a minha como se para me dar confiança. Ele parecia entender que vinha aí bomba, só espero que ele entenda.  
- Continuando, passei um ano a cantar no clube. Já com 21 anos todos os dias actuava durante a noite e de dia fazia faculdade de História da Arte. Era cansativo mas compensador. Até aquela maldita noite.  
Respirei fundo ele passou a mão nos meus cabelos.  
- Eu passei a noite a cantar e pediram para que eu também tocasse piano, fiz um bom dinheiro nessa noite. Quando o clube fechou, fui para casa, não era longe na realidade um quarteirão de distancia, por isso ia sempre a pé. Devia ter ido de carro, passo a vida a dizer isto a mim mesmo. Bem, eu saí nessa noite para casa, vinha a cantar pelo caminho, até que esbarrei com um vulto, na realidade eram dois vultos. Eles foram-se chegando para mim dizendo que eu era muito linda. Eu fiquei tão assustado não sabia o que fazer era de noite e a iluminação não ajudava muito, não conseguía ver os rostos deles. Um deles tentou agarrar-me e eu fugi tentei correr mas fui agarrado. Taparam a minha boca e arrastaram-me para um beco. Eu consegui vê-los um deles eu não conhecia, mas o outro era um colega meu da faculdade o Robert. Ele também me reconheceu, pensei que ele ia deixar-me fugir mas ele sorriu quando viu quem eu era. Ele disse ao outro que eu era um rapaz e o outro chamou-me de gay e de travesti.  
Senti as lágrimas a molharem o meu rosto, tudo tão doloroso. O medo, a raiva, o ódio, tantos sentimentos a fervilhar dentro de mim. Não me atrevia a olhar para o loiro. Mas a mão dele ainda não tinha abandonado a minha.  
- Eu pedi ao Robert para me deixar ir embora, mas ele respondeu que já há muito tempo que me queria, que eu era lindo demais e que a culpa era minha por nunca ligar para ele. Eu chorei tanto, acho que nunca chorei assim na minha vida. Aquele maldito agarrou-me e rasgou a minha roupa, eu comecei a gritar e o outro bateu-me. Bateu tanto que senti os ossos a estalarem, as minhas costelas a partirem. Depois o Robert, ele…- odeio dizer esta palavra – ele violou-me. Ele deixou-me num estado deplorável quase inconsciente no meio daquele beco, dorido coberto de sangue e daquele filho da puta, e não contente com isso ele cortou-me, fez o corte que eu tenho no abdómen, segundo o que ele disse para eu não me esquecer nunca dele. Antes de desaparecerem ele disse que um dia voltava para ficar comigo de novo, e que se eu contasse para alguém eu morria. Eu consegui chamar uma ambulância pelo telemóvel, mas nunca o denunciei, fiquei com medo e depois de passar dois meses no hospital eu fechei-me em casa foi assim que fiquei, até contar tudo ao Ruki e ele resolver trazer-me para aqui.  
Assim que terminei de falar senti a mão do loiro a pousar no meu rosto, encolhi-me pensei que ele ia me bater ou rejeitar. Mas o que vi quando levantei os olhos deixou-me incrédulo. Ele estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, e dos olhos castanhos escorriam lágrimas. Ele estava a chorar.  
- Como é que esse filho de uma puta foi capaz de te fazer isso. Eu mato-o. Ele que não se atreva sequer a pensar em ti ou eu mato-o. Como é que foram capazes de te fazer isto meu anjo.  
- Tu vais querer continuar comigo? Depois de saberes o que aconteceu?  
- Meu amor. Eu amo-te eu nunca iria deixar-te por isso. Tu não tiveste culpa. Eu amo-te não te esqueças disso.  
Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. Vê-lo a chorar partia-me o coração , mas saber que ele não me condenava deixava-me tão aliviado. Abracei-o forte e ficamos ali no chão abraçados. Libertando as magoas.  
- Uru, eu quero ficar para sempre contigo!  
- E vais ficar meu anjo, prometo que vais ficar.  
Eu sorri para ele, este anjo que caiu na minha vida e faz com que eu não pense em mais nada.  
- Eu quero-te, eu quero fazer amor contigo…  
Eu sussurrei perto do ouvido dele. Ele engasgou-se.  
- Está bem amor, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.  
- Hoje, eu quero que seja hoje Uru. Pode ser?  
Ele olhava-me de boca aberta.  
- Tens a certeza?  
Eu sorri e acenei afirmativamente.  
- Então vamos almoçar e depois deixo-te em tua casa para pegares algumas roupas. Acho melhor passarmos a noite em minha casa.  
Eu concordei. Saímos do parque, de novo com as mãos dadas, fomos almoçar num restaurante e depois ele deixou-me em casa disse que tinha algo para fazer e que voltava em duas horas. Eu fui arrumar umas roupas. Onde raio é que eu deixei o meu anel com o pentagrama?? Bem não importa, peguei na mochila e desci as escadas. O Ruki tinha acabado de entrar em casa.  
-Yukiiiii…  
Abraçou-me de imediato.  
- Ruki eu falei com o Uruha, eu contei tudo.  
- E???  
- Ele foi um amor, ele chorou com o que aconteceu. Ruki eu amo-o.  
O pequeno abriu um sorriso radiante.  
- Que bom, depois de tanto sofrimento tu mereces é ser feliz.  
- É verdade Ruki eu não vou dormir cá hoje.  
Ele abriu a boca para falar em seguida ficou corado.  
- Bem, ainda bem. É que hoje vem cá dormir o Reita, bem nós os dois começamos a namorar.


	7. Capítulo 6

- Que bom!!!! Estou tão feliz!!!!  
Eu e o meu pequeno , bem agora mais do Reita do que meu, riamos abraçados na sala quando o Uru chegou.  
- Olá Ruki!  
- Olá Uru…  
Antes que eu fala-se ele aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me.  
- Vamos!  
Eu abanei a cabeça concordando.  
- Adeus Ruki e boa sorte!  
- Adeus Yuki. E Uruha tu toma bem conta do meu anjinho, ou eu arranco-te a cabeça.  
Uruha desatou a rir, abraçou-me mais forte.  
- Tomar conta deste anjo é o que eu mais quero na vida.  
Acenei para o Ruki sentado na moto, fizemos o caminho rápido até a casa dele. Quando iamos entrar na casa dele ele parou-me e deu-me um selinho meigo, nem seguida colocou uma venda nos meus olhos.  
- Confia em mim, tenho uma surpresa para ti.  
Eu deixei ele colocar a venda e levar-me para dentro de casa. Depois deixei de sentir o toque dele.  
- Podes tirar a venda!  
Ouvi a voz dele um pouco distante e fiz o que ela me indicou. Retirei a venda que cobria os meus olhos. Fiquei surpreso, toda entrada estava as escuras, a excepção de uma vela no início do corredor. Entendi que seria suposto eu seguir a luz, aproximei-me da vela e descobri um caminho até o quarto traçado por velas e pétalas de rosa brancas, como é que ele descobriu uma das minhas flores preferidas? Continuei o caminho e vi que me levava ao quarto dele, no quarto dezenas de velas espalhadas pelo chão. Ele ainda vai pegar fogo na casa… Que raio de coisa para pensar agora!!! As pétalas traçavam um caminho até a cama, e esta estava coberta de pétalas, os lençóis negros, a minha cor favorita, repletos de pétalas brancas. Em cima de uma das almofadas estava uma orquídea negra, ah isto é demais praticamente ninguém sabe que estas são as minhas flores preferidas, e um papel. Peguei no papel e li o que estava escrito, em inglês numa caligrafia impecável. "Close your eyes and you ill see me" (fecha os teus olhos e vais ver-me). Eu fechei os olhos, estava cada vez mais nervoso, o meu estômago parecia que me ia sair pela boca, foi quando senti uma mão a tocar-me o pescoço, antes mesmo de eu poder fugir do toque ouvi a voz que eu tanto anseio.  
- Meu amor…  
Não abri os olhos por momentos, pensei que tudo fosse uma partida da minha mente. Pensei que ele não era mais do que um sonho criado pela minha mente magoada, um sonho tão bom que eu não queria acordar. Perdido no meio dos meus pensamentos senti os lábios macios a tocarem os meus, lentamente a língua quente a traçar os meus lábios e eu entreabri a boca permiti que ele aprofunda-se o beijo. Agarrei o pescoço dele ficando na ponta dos pés. Agarrei-o com uma intensidade que até a mim surpreendeu, não queria que aquele momento acaba-se, nunca… Ele encerrou o beijo, senti a respiração ofegante dele no meu rosto, depois deixei de o sentir, ainda não tinha aberto os olhos. Ele entendeu isso.  
- Amor, podes abrir os olhos…  
Abri os olhos lentamente e procurei pelo loiro que estava com um joelho no chão na minha frente. A mão dele procurou a minha e ele levou-a aos lábios.  
- Sei que se calhar posso parecer precipitado, mas eu tenho mesmo de te perguntar.  
O meu olhar interrogativo instigava-o a continuar.  
- Aceitas namorar comigo?  
Eu nem sabia o que dizer, agora sim eu tinha certeza que estava a sonhar, bem que se lixe se é sonho ou não. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida.  
- Sim, claro que sim.  
Ele levantou-se e beijou-me enquanto me beijava eu senti a mão dele a mexer nos meu anelar direito. Eu interrompi o beijo curioso, levantei a mão até os meus olhos e vi um brilho de prata. Ele sorria para mim levantou a mão dele onde o mesmo brilho se fazia notar. Eu mais uma vez fiquei sem palavras, ele pretendia mostrar a toda a gente que estávamos juntos. Eu entendia que ele quisesse esconder, ele é famoso, e eu sou um rapaz, mas ele não queria isso.  
- Para toda a gente saber que nos amamos.  
Eu sorri, sei que os meus olhos brilham enquanto o olho. Ele abraçou-me, um novo beijo se iniciou, mais urgente que os anteriores, os meus pés largaram o solo quando ele me pegou no colo. Senti as minhas costas a entrarem em contacto com a cama macia com suavidade, as mão dele lentamente a traçarem o meu tronco devagar. A boca dele abandonou a minha e iniciou um caminho pelo meu pescoço, a língua lentamente encontrou-se com a minha orelha, brincando com ela. Tudo tão lento e tão calmo, que eu não sentia nenhum temor, na realidade a minha mente começa a ficar embebida em toques e beijos. Senti as mãos dele a entrarem em contacto com a minha barriga. Ele olhou-me.  
- Posso?  
Eu acenei positivamente e a minha t-shirt foi removida enquanto ele ia beijando lentamente cada pedaço de pele exposta aos seus olhos. Eu estava corado, ali deitado naquela cama, imerso em sentimentos. Ele devagar traçava um caminho pelo meu peito liso, não me mordia, não me magoava, fazia tudo para eu não me assustar, quando ele me beijou de novo eu agarrei o pescoço dele puxando para mais perto. Ao fazê-lo senti o volume recém formado dentro das suas calças. Senti-me um pouco culpado ele fazia tudo e eu apenas estava ali estirado a sentir. Mas ele não parecia importar-se com isso, continuou a beijar o meu tronco, até que senti a boca dele para no meu mamilo direito. Ele passou a língua, fazendo um gemido mais alto sair da minha boca. Depois repetiu o processo no esquerdo, mais gemidos deixaram a minha garganta. As mãos dele foram acariciando o meu corpo, a língua macia rodeou o meu umbigo arrancando um suspiro meu. Com as mãos no cós das minhas calças ele aproximou-se do meu rosto.  
- Posso?  
Eu permiti-me a sorrir.  
- Podes sim.  
Senti a minha calça a ser retirada devagar junto com a minha boxer. Depois a minha perna esquerda começou a ser beijada, ele foi beijando a minha pele ate chegar ao inicio da minha cicatriz. Eu pensei que ele ia evitar toca-la depois de saber como ela tinha sido feita, mas ele beijou cada milímetro daquela linha que traçava a minha pele. Como é que ele consegue ser tão meigo comigo? O corpo dele elevou-se ele sentou na cama e retirou a t-shirt. Voltou a deitar-se ficado ao meu lado, as mãos dele foram deslizando pelo meu corpo, a mão direita encontrou o meu membro ele começou lentamente a movimenta-la. Mais gemidos sussurrados deixaram a minha boca. Palavras sem sentido. Inebriado pelo prazer que sentia. A boca dele aproximou-se do meu ouvido.  
- Posso tirar o resto das roupas?  
Imediatamente acenei que sim. Ele estava fazer de tudo para eu não me assustar. Sentei-me lentamente na cama, observando o corpo dele, a pele tão branca quanto a minha, perfeita e imaculada, o corpo perfeitamente delineado. Estiquei a mão até o peito dele beijando o seu lado esquerdo, em cima do seu coração. Ele sorriu para mim. Deitou-me lentamente na cama, a mão dele no meu membro foi substituída pela sua boca. Eu soltei um gritinho quando a língua dele deslizou por toda a extensão do meu membro. Eu nem sabia o que pensar, a boca dele envolveu-me, senti que ele sugava e lambia. A minha mente parou de funcionar, tudo o que saía da minha boca eram palavras desconexas, gemidos e gritinhos de prazer.  
- Se quiseres ainda podemos parar, não tem problema…  
Eu sabia o estado em que ele estava, sentia perfeitamente a excitação dele. Mas mesmo assim ele dava-me a oportunidade de parar. Era tudo isto que me fazia ama-lo cada vez mais.  
- Eu quero continuar…  
- Tens a certeza amor?  
- Tenho sim  
Ele abriu lentamente as minhas pernas a mão dele foi para debaixo do travesseiro, pegou num tubo de vi-o a besuntar os dedos, passou-os na minha entrada muito devagar. O toque frio do gel que estava nos dedos dele arrepiou-me. Senti um dos dedos dele a entrar devagar em mim, uma dor passou pelo meu corpo, mas não tive tempo para me queixar, a boca dele retomou o que fazia e o prazer voltou a assaltar o meu corpo. Um por um mais dois dedos foram adicionados ao que estava dentro do meu corpo. Novamente senti uma dor que foi substituída por prazer. Gemidos voltaram a ser ouvidos pelo quarto. A boca dele parou de se movimentar e os dedos dele abandonaram o meu corpo.  
Os olhos dele fixaram-se nos meus, como se pedisse uma vez mais autorização para continuar. Eu concordei. Vi-o a espalhar lubrificante pelo membro dele, eu não tinha noção que era tão grande, aquilo de certeza que ia doer, mas tudo o que eu quero é continuar, senti-lo em mim.  
- Confia em mim! Vai doer um pouco mas depois eu prometo que fica melhor.  
- Eu confio em ti…  
Senti-o a acomodar-se entre as minhas pernas, o membro dele pressionou a minha entrada, ele entrou devagar em mim. A dor que se alastrou pelo meu corpo fez-me cerrar os olhos com força. Ele entrou totalmente dentro de mim. O meu corpo ficou tenso, a dor bastante forte e a sensação de estar a ser partido em dois. Ele parou, levou uma mão ao meu rosto passando pelos meus olhos e só agora eu percebo que estou a chorar.  
- Está a doer muito? Queres parar?  
Os olhos dele espelhavam toda a preocupação do mundo. Eu comecei a acostumar-me ao volume intruso dentro de mim, não queria parar.  
- Não Uru, continua…  
Ele começou a mover-se devagar, lentamente, enquanto uma mão fazia carinho no meu rosto. Ele tocou num ponto sensível do meu corpo que me fez gemer longamente. Ele acelerou um pouco o ritmo, eu enlacei as minhas pernas em torno da cintura dele, a dor desapareceu e deu lugar a um prazer intenso. As investidas dele foram aumentando de ritmo, os nossos gemidos enchiam o quarto. A luxuria e o amor que sentíamos impregnava o ar. Eu olhei-o a boca rosada entreaberta os olhos a brilhar, via tudo um pouco desfocado pela minha mente inebriada de prazer.  
- Eu… Mais…  
Não valia a pena tentar falar, tudo o que saia da minha boca eram palavras desconexas. Ele levou a mão até o meu membro movimentando-o ao mesmo ritmo das suas investidas. Eu já não via mais nada, não pensava mais nada, apenas sentia. Senti o meu corpo a contrair-se, electricidade pura passava pelo meu corpo.  
- Eu, eu vou…  
Antes mesmo de concluir a frase senti a onda de energia avassaladora que denunciava o meu orgasmo. Minutos depois foi a vez dele fazer o mesmo, senti-o dentro de mim. Depois ele caiu em cima de mim cansado, abracei-o.  
- Amo-te tanto Yuki…  
- Eu também te amo Uru…  
Ele saiu de dentro de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado. Puxou-me para si deitando a minha cabeça no seu peito. Encaixando o seu corpo no meu.  
- Estás bem?  
- Se estou bem? Eu estou no céu, nunca estive tão feliz.  
Ele sorria para mim, um sorriso doce e amoroso. Abracei o corpo dele e senti que era abraçado de volta, um beijo foi depositado na minha testa.  
- Dorme bem moreninho…  
- Dorme bem também meu amor…  
Adormecemos assim mesmo, rodeados por velas já meio apagadas, suados, peganhentos. Adormecemos assim abraçados, corpos encaixados. Adormecemos assim, amantes recentes, eternos apaixonados.  
No momento que os dois jovens se deixavam embalar num sono profundo, uma figura chegou ao aeroporto, no ultimo voo da noite. Um vulto alto e sombrio com um olhar frio.  
- Encontrei-te floco de neve…


End file.
